


A Life with You

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Exhausted Stephen Strange, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony thinks its time they move in together and soothes Stephen's worries.





	A Life with You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [A Life with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864249) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> Oh my gosh guys I did it. This looks suspiciously like fluff...its a miracle.   
> Hope you enjoy!

   Stephen and Tony were seated comfortably on one of the many large couches sprinkled around the billionaire’s penthouse. The large open windows allowed sunlight to fill the room, and raise the temperature into one of cozy, drowsiness.

   From Tony’s perspective, Stephen seemed to stretch in the warmth, spreading his long body across the couch in an attempt to soak up as much sunlight as possible. It was endearing and far too much like a cat, though he would never say so at the risk of being deprived of Stephen’s own body pressed against his. It was a large couch, and their favourite for that reason, Tony able to lay next to Stephen, arms wrapped around his stomach, head resting against his shoulder with only minimal concern of falling off.

   It was early in the day still, hadn’t even reached eleven, but when Stephen had stumbled through his portal, eyes squinting in exhaustion and face drawn with obvious discomfort he had embraced the necessity of a lazy day together. So here they were, some bad movie playing in the background while he watched the Sorcerer yawn loudly, eyes struggling to stay open.

   “You could just go to sleep you know.” Tony tried, watching with amusement as his eyes drooped again.

   “No,” he mumbled, and fuck that deep voice was so not ok right now.

   Tony reached a little and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, sucking gently for a moment, smiling at the little sigh that escaped his lover. “Why not?” he whispered.

   Stephen tilted his head down to look at him and shook it slightly, “If I sleep now my schedule will be all messed up. I need to go back to Kamar-Taj tomorrow, and I don’t want to deal with jet lag.”

   Tony frowned, his brows furrowing making Stephen sigh again, but far less pleasantly this time. He shifted down a little turning so his whole body faced Tony, eye to eye, a trembling finger came up and tried to smooth away the lines on his forehead, which Tony would never admit made his face warm at the gentle motion.

   A smirk appeared on Stephen’s face, “We still have today,” Leaning in he pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s lips, pulling away much too quickly for Tony’s liking, “And tonight.” His fragile hands tilted Tony’s head up a little and he complied eagerly, closing his eyes as light kisses moved along his jaw line.

   “Careful Strange, don’t start something you are too exhausted to finish,” Tony replied breathlessly.

   A quiet chuckle, and he pulled away some, giving them breathing space, “maybe a good idea, but I’m getting there.”

   Dammit, that blush wasn’t going away just yet if the smirk on Stephen’s face was any indication. “Just watch the movie Stephen.”

   “I’d rather keep watching you.”

   He smacked the other man gently, “Cut it out.”

   Another laugh, but they both settled for a moment, eyes drawn to the screen where if Tony was completely honest he had no clue what the hell was going on anymore. Instead his mind wandered a bit to the same place it always went these days, Stephen.

   They had both been so busy lately that every moment felt like a stolen gem, precious and shiny. No room for arguments, no room for stress, time so short they tried to make the most of it all. Tony kind of hated it. This was temporary to be sure, Stephen would finish the special project and training in another couple months, reverting back to his usual place at the Sanctuary. As for Tony, the negotiations he had been trudging through with the newest members of the Avengers was finally coming to an end, the new peace project he commissioned for his company being unveiled in a few weeks. Still he found himself missing the Doctor even when he was laying here, wrapped securely in his arms, his breath puffing out next to his ear.

   Perhaps it was this discontent that made him open his mouth and all his internal filters to fail spectacularly. “Have you ever thought about us living together?”

   The body under his hands tensed instantly, and Tony felt his own stomach twist uneasily, mind already whirring for a way to take it back. A moment later, however, the same body relaxed, shifting backwards with the clear intention of sitting up. Tony followed him, failing to look Stephen in the eye, even as his hands directed him to straddle his lap, leg swinging over, weight settling gently on his thighs.

   “Face to face I think Tony.” A scarred finger tapped the underside of his chin.

   Hesitantly, he raised his gaze only to feel his stomach untwist at the soft, warm expression, in his eyes. The way his hands dropped to tangle with Tony’s own. Some of his confidence came back in a wave causing him to sit up a bit straighter, and an amused glint to mix with Stephen’s soft eyes.

   The man said nothing though, so Tony figured he should take the lead, “Well? Have you thought about it?” He asked again.

   “Yes.”

   He waited, nothing.

   “Well?”

   Stephen’s eyes left his and he raised one of their tangled hands, kissing their fingers causing a tingle to travel through Tony, he was so not playing fair. “I think…for right now. It would be bad timing.”

   Tony frowned, watching as Stephen’s gaze flicked to his, assessing. All he could think was that he did not like that answer at all, and unfortunately for Stephen he was exceptionally stubborn. “Care to share why that is doc?”

   Stephen let their hands fall to his lap, still holding them. “We aren’t in a proper position for a fair agreement with this. The reality is sadly that I can’t leave the Sanctuary for longer then a two-day period at a time. Its hardly fair to you.”

   The sincere regret in his tone made something in Tony melt a little, how much he cared about his comfort, his opinion, his equality in a decision like this. But Tony had already thought about this, in great detail in fact.

   “Actually, I was thinking moving into the Sanctuary would make the most sense.”

   Stephen’s eyes snapped to his, incredulous at the suggestion. A smirk appeared on Tony’s face, enjoying that expression on his lover’s face.

   “Think of it like having a vacation home even,” he continued. “We can live and sleep at the Sanctuary, during the day I come here or the workshop for work but instead of wondering whether or not you’ll make it here tonight I just go there. We can negotiate with Wong to have the weekend off which we can spend here, like a vacation home.”

   Stephen seemed at a loss for words, his hands in Tonys’ twitching a little more noticeably. His mouth opened then closed and he just watched highly enjoying this. Finally, he seemed to get his bearings, “That would be one…long commute Tony, and it isn’t fair-” Tony stopped him with a quick kiss, his mouth shutting instantly.

   “Portals are very useful, Wong was even telling me the other day about a permanent version of them.” Back to speechlessness. “As for fairness, I just decided which I think is fair, unless you have an objection?” Silent shake of the head, “In fact, I think I would be much _happier_ if I finally got to spend every night with you, not just twice a week, I would be _happier_ if I could see you every morning before work, instead of texting or face time.”

   A grin began to spread across Stephen’s face, their hands untangling only for him to grip either side of Tony’s face and drag him in for a long kiss. Trembling fingers moving to the back of his neck to hold him still, while he suddenly pushed Tony backwards off his lap and onto his back. Stephen continued to kiss him, lips moving downwards to his neck, his chest. Tony was laughing hard now at Stephen’s obvious joy.

   Just as his lips moved to his chest, skimming the edge of his T-shirt he felt Stephen raise his head, Tony groaning in protest. He looked down to his piercing, loving eyes. “I have one condition.”

   At this point Tony really did not care, “Anything.”

   “I need at least two weeks to relic proof that place from you.”

   “Hey!” Tony cried out in mock offense, grabbing one of the sofa cushions that had been pushed to the floor and tossing it at Stephen’s grinning face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Hopefully I haven't lost my mojo with these smaller cute stories :)


End file.
